Jailed
by Minerva Teller of tales
Summary: He'd been looking for Grimmjow since his first kill job. He'd gone so far as to let himself get thrown in prison just to get close to him. Being there made him want to break all the rules and lose control with him. Oneshot Grimm/Ichi


Jailed

Bleach is (c) Kubo Tite. Views expressed herein are solely those of the author. Author makes no profit from this work. -

* * *

><p>Grimmjow had gotten used to his prison lifestyle. Nothing had changed really since he'd been transfered to the higher security prison. He'd been known as violent and actually frightening to the other inmates so his place had been put at the very end with no one in the adjoining cell. Pretty much he was the unspoken alpha male in the jail. He'd gotten used to the quiet at his end of the cellblock and had quite enjoyed not having someone to bother him. The clacking of steel-toe boots on the floor drawing close to his cell roused him from his daze. He sat up from his bunk wondering what the guards were doing on his end. A scowl fell over his face when they stopped in front of the cell next to him. The creaking hinges grated on his nerves and the door was slowly opened. When the first guard moved aside and revealed his new neighbor he grinned ferally. He cracked his head and leaned on the bars of the neighboring cell watching as the ginger-haired man was shoved inside. He merely stood scowling calmly at the guards.<p>

"Don't think you're hot shit just because you killed someone." one of the guards sneered through the bars.

"Never said I was. I just did my job." Grimmjow felt a spark of yearning shoot through him. The newbie's voice was soft and collected. It was dangerous sounding.

"You're in a whole new environment boy." The other guard hissed while nudging other back. "There are men in here that could tear your ass apart just for looking at them."

"Then I'm sure that saves me from looking at a bunch of ugly mugs." He retorted.

"You just remember brat, you're a pretty boy. You know what that means in prison. The guys here don't care as long as it's got a hole." The guards slammed the gate shut.

"You're over-estimating the ability of these low-class thugs." He merely shrugged.

"Oi! Your pissy arguing is disturbing me." Grimmjow called from his cell.

The guards shut up any retorts they were going to say only glared at the new inmate before leaving quickly. Grimmjow then turned to fully assess his neighbor. The guards hadn't been joking when they'd called him a pretty boy. The whole package matched the deadly calm voice. He looked young, maybe five or six years younger. His body coiled gracefully as he sat on the bunk poised like he was thinking. Shaggy tangerine locks framed an angular and attractive face. When sable eyes matched his, Grimmjow felt his smirk widen.

"What are you staring at?" The other asked angrily.

"Just deciding whether or not you're going to be a good fight, Baby." Grimmjow sneered "I hope you're a challenge."

Ichigo walked straight up to the bars dividing the two of them. Grimmjow admired how he moved licking his lips in anticipation. His body pressed flush agains the bars letting the other get a good look at him from close up. His nose nudged Grimmjow's chin as he spoke quietly almost lustfully.

"My name is Ichigo. I'm more than a challenge.

He'd stepped away quicker than Grimmjow could respond. The call of lights out left the other to walk to his own bunk to ponder the new guy. As he stretched out he imagined what the next day was going to bring with _Ichigo_ as part of the prison. He grinned wanting to see if that confidence had backing. He knew the other inmates were going to zero in on the newbie and attempt an attack. The kid seemed non-chalant about the whole deal though. He wondered how dangerous he was. His mind finally calmed down and he fell asleep to the sounds of the guards making their rounds.

Habit made him wake up moments before the normal wake-up call happened. He stretched noticing that his neighbor was already awake and laying on the floor doing crunches. The sound of the club hitting metal made him move from his bunk. He readjusted his clothes smoothing out the grey tank top and then pulling the guady orange jacket on. He shifted his eyes to watch his neighbor. Ichigo had finished with whatever little workout he was doing and was slouching against his bunk. Grimmjow took another moment to appreciate the other. The 'queens'* were going to be in a stitch about him. Probably jealous and wondering if they were going to lose protection and attention from their 'daddies'* just because of this newcomer. Grimmjow grinned at the idea of a fight breaking out.

As they were lined up for breakfast, Grimmjow watched with glee as the other inmates were already eyeing the ginger and sizing each other up on who would get the first bite. Ichigo was doing a good job of ignoring all the stares too. He stood quietly in line in front of Grimmjow his eyes staring straight ahead. He didn't even acknowledge the inmate in front of him insulting his bright hair. Grimmjow had actually been surprised that none of the 'wolves'* of the prison had approached Ichigo during breakfast. He knew that wasn't going to last long though. The mumbling from the rest of the men was louder this morning as they darted their gazes around as if planning the attack.

By the time lunch rolled around Ichigo had been approached by a 'queen' asking if he'd wanted protection from 'her'* man. The response had been a derisive snort and chuckle. That had caused a commotion as the other men in the prison started a fight over the one trying to get a jump on the pack. Grimmjow chuckled. New meat always caused stupid brawls. He was glad that no one ever approached him and tried to get him entangled in dumb prison social norms. He'd been dubbed as an alpha male pretty much from the time he was incarcerated. No one ever came near him, all intimidated by his violent nature.

The big event came in the evening during rec. time. Ichigo had planted himself at a table alone and was quietly drawing when four of the 'wolves' had come up in his space. He hadn't even spared a glance at them until one had torn his paper out from underneath him. Only then did he look up and the level heat in his eyes drew an intake of breath from Grimmjow. They were so deliciously angry. The kind of quiet anger that was stewing just beneath the surface. Grimmjow felt his skin prickle in excitement.

"Alright. Let's get this over with." He said quietly as he stood up. "Let's see who can satisfy me." He whispered while tilting his head almost flirtatiously.

Obviously the men were pleased with this response thinking they were going to get to gang-bang the pretty-boy. What happened next though was something that Grimmjow had not expected. Ichigo turned and placed his hand on one man's shoulder while sauntering around him. To most it would have looked like Ichigo was playing coy, but to Grimmjow's trained eye it was a foreshadowing of the crippling attack that was sure to come.

"Listen you little prissy bitch. You don't get to choose who goes first." One of the wolves snapped.

Ichigo's hand slid down and rested on the first man's forearm. He clicked his tongue and then shook his head at the others. The man that had been insulting him took a lunge, but soon found himself face first on the table his gut throbbing in pain. None of the others had even seen what had happened. Ichigo was still standing with his hand on the first man's wrist. To his advantage though, the other two wolves began beating on the downed one for trying to jump the gun. Grimmjow had seen the swift knee to the stomach that had been the automatic response. He grinned as he watched the men fight. His eyes shifted to the ginger as he slid around behind and nailed the first guy in the back of the neck causing him to pass out. Of course his companions hadn't even noticed, even when his body thudded heavily to the floor. Ichigo merely moved off to another table unnoticed.

Grimmjow was practically giddy from the day's activities. His watchful eyes had caught sight of nuances from Ichigo. Little things that showed that the kid was a trained killer were very noticeable to him. As he stretched himself out to sleep he listened to the soft movements of his new blockmate. The rhythmic rustling of fabric let Grimmjow know that Ichigo was doing crunches again. He wondered briefly if the kid was going to be sore. He eventually drifted off to those sounds.

* * *

><p>Day in and day out passed in the same manner. Same old cruddy prison schedule he was used to, but now with the added entertainment of Ichigo giving the beat down to pretty much anyone that had approached him. It had been funny to watch all the other men get taken down a peg by the 'pretty boy'. Grimmjow had been the only exclusion since he'd never approached Ichigo. And as much as he had wanted to fight the other, he got a fair amount of laughter watching the chaos that surrounded the boy. Each time one of the larger brutes in the prison approached him with the intent of making him their bitch they'd been laid out, and yet they still never learned.<p>

It was no secret that Grimmjow loved fighting. It was engrained in his very genes. His father was an intensely traditional german man that loved lager and brawling. That had been passed on to him. He was all about the raw feel of street fighting when he was younger. As he'd grown up in a rough area he'd become tough and very much able to hold his own. Even when he'd enlisted in the army, no one really messed with him. He'd served well and had been honorably discharged for busting a kneecap in active duty. He'd gotten himself a hefty sentence though for nearly beating a man to death for insulting his family and then tacked on an 'assaulting an officer' for brawling with the police that had arrived on the scene. In the end it had taken four men to hold him down. His stint while he was in active service had let him see the kinds of 'killer breeding' that happened in the world. Granted, Ichigo was a different case. Most likely a mob hitman as he was more refined, the training was still there. In fact he was almost positive that the kid was used as the seducing type. He had a pretty and fairly innocent looking face even with the constant scowl. His voice and the manner which he spoke made for suggestive thinking even though his words were a warning.

He'd see something odd when he had his visiting time. Every other week his little sister Nel would come to see him and bring swedish fish for his enjoyment. Ichigo had visitors one of the times he was with Nel. The two girls both sat on the opposite side of the glass staring at him with sad eyes. Out of the corner of his eye Grimmjow saw Ichigo smile. It wasn't a killer's smile either. It was warm and genuine. He was speaking just soft enough that Grimmjow could hear the soothing tone but not make out the words. It baffled Grimmjow and made him rethink a few things about the killer. Nel's voice had interrupted him though.

"I see you're staring at 'Ichi the killer.'" Nel had spoken. "He doesn't look like much of a murderer to me. Named after that movie. Don't see the resemblance."

"What do you know about him brat?" Grimmjow had asked his sister.

"Just glamorized stuff. Heard he was born into the service of some mafia bigshot. Raised to precision kill targets, seduce men, and get information. You know, the normal yellow paper trash." She stated while swishing her hair.

Grimmjow chuckled. "He is a true killer. None of the big guys here can touch him. Laid them all out." He mumbled between gummis. "That garbage might have some truth to it. Especially since he's got a teenager's face. Probably gets those sick fucks excited."

Nel sighed and watched her brother. "Maybe he's got a reason for killing. Maybe he was forced into it." She turned and face where Ichigo was seated across from the pair of girls. "A ruthless murderer wouldn't have a face like that."

The thought stuck with Grimmjow for the next few days. It made him watch Ichigo even more. The guy kept to himself and never fought unless approached. Even then he gave fair warning either in the way he looked at attackers, or what he said. It was indeed odd behavior for a killer. Still bitches and brutes alike continued to try their hand. Ichigo begrudgingly took them down, but in that exasperation Grimmjow could see the fire when he was fighting. He wanted to rattle the cage a little and see that part of the ginger come out.

As curfew rolled around he found himself leaning on the bars that divided their two cells. "So, looks like you refuse to spread 'em for anyone."

An angry almost amber gaze leveled at him. "I'd think that was quite obvious by now." He sat up and slung his legs over the bunkside. "What? now that everyone has had a go it's your turn? That it?"

Grimmjow smirked. "Don't think you can handle me kid."

Ichigo stood up and slowly walked toward the bars until he was flush with them. His arm slid between them and grasped the front of Grimmjow's shirt. "Tell you what Blue, if you can pin me I'm yours."

"Who said I wanted you?" Grimmjow scoffed removing Ichigo's fingers from his shirt.

That was when his thoughts on the other were confirmed. Ichigo looked up at him through lowered lashes and curled his trapped fingers. The trash papers had been right about one thing, this kid was a professional at bedroom eyes. He probably was bait on more than one occassion. His other arm came up and wrapped loosely around the bars as he tilted his head. Grimmjow gave a toothy grin before he released Ichigo's hand and pushed away from the bars with a chuckle.

"You're a looker kid, but I ain't interested in all that. I just want to fight." He shook his head. "Everyone 'round here is too pussy to brawl with me."

Ichigo watched Grimmjow for a moment and flicker of excitement shining in his eyes. "I'll fight you any time you want."

"Name's Grimmjow kid." He called as he sauntered back to his bunk. "You should always want to know your opponent's name."

Ichigo watched for a moment more before returning to his own bunk. As he uncomfortably drifted off to sleep his mind was circling on the idea of fighting with Grimmjow. Different scenarios played over in his mind on repeat. Strangely all of them had Grimmjow as the victor. He was frustrated by that. Each time he woke up angry and huffily when back to sleep. By the time wake up call had come around Ichigo had slept barely any at all. His mind was full of Grimmjow and it made him irritable. He was even moreso close to flying off the handle with the other inmates because of his lack of sleep. All the others seemed to be able to see he was in a foul mood and actually left him be until shower time rolled around. That was when all the wolves came out and moved to attack him.

"Really? You guys just don't quit." Ichigo frowned while tightening his towel on his waist. "Alright. Let's be quick about this." He turned and cracked his neck.

The first man came after him planning on holding him in place, but was quickly downed with a swift kick to the side of his knee followed up by a punch to the face. This further aggravated the other men in the group and had them attacking from all angles. Ichigo was quick to respond instantly defending and counter attacking. Grimmjow walked in on the scene of the brawl. His mouth widened into a toothy grin as he watched Ichigo beat the tar out of the attackers. He laughed heartily when his eyes briefly met Ichigo's and saw the fire of delight burning in them. He almost thought the other would be caught off guard by the man coming up behind him, but was pleasantly surprised when and elbow shot back nailing the man right between the eyes. With all of the attackers downed, Ichigo stepped over them and made his way to the farthest shower.

Grimmjow smirked and kicked one of the downed men. "Ya know you're blocking the stalls." He chuckled mirthfully as he heard the spray turn on. "What does it say to your woman when you get beat by the one you call a pussy?" He asked as he walked off toward an unoccupied stall.

* * *

><p>Grimmjow was disturbed from his sleep by the sound of rustling fabric. He groused as he slid from his bunk and walked over to the bars dividing his and Ichigo's cell. "Oi! Quiet down punk! I'm-"<p>

His speech fell off when he noticed what exactly was the cause of the rustling. He'd always heard of it, but never seen a man with such flexibility. There Ichigo sat in the middle of his bunk, contorted in a position where he could perform fellatio on himself. Grimmjow was awed first and then suddenly found his body responding to the odd, but hot display. Ichigo seemed to be in his own world licking and teasing at the head of his penis and making muffled noises of enjoyment. Grimmjow felt dirty for watching but couldn't look away. He knew he'd been caught when through the dark Ichigo's eyes met his. The action stopped and Ichigo stretched out while still locked in Grimmjow's gaze.

Grimmjow almost felt sheepish. "You were being a little noisy. Woke me." He mumbled trying to sound annoyed.

"Fight got me too wound up." He responded while covering himself.

Grimmjow shrugged pretending that the whole scene hadn't aroused him. "Go ahead and finish up. I'll just cover my ears or something." He turned and scratched the back of his head and started to move back toward his bed when Ichigo's hand yanked on his shirt.

"I don't bow to anyone." He murmured.

Grimmjow turned back and noticed a different light shining in Ichigo's eyes. "What're you on about kid?"

Ichigo's free hand came through the bars and knocked Grimmjow in the face. Hard enough to leave a small bruise, but not enough to really do any damage to the other. Grimmjow's response had been quick and he'd grabbed Ichigo's arm and yanked him so his forehead thwacked the bars painfully. He let out a pleasured gasp though when a hand cupped the tent in his pants. Ichigo smirked at him while giving a squeeze. Grimmjow's eyes widened as he looked down to verify that yes, Ichigo had groped him. He was about to ask what the hell had gotten into the other when the hand became more insistent and began to stroke slowly. Grimmjow shuddered unused to the rough and intimate contact.

"Shit!" He hissed as he managed to work his pants down enough for Ichigo to get his hand inside.

He pressed flush against the bars encouraging the pace to speed up. Grimmjow didn't even care when he felt the soft flesh of Ichigo's arousal against his own. The combined feeling of Ichigo grinding against him through the bars and the pace of his hand was causing sparks to flare in Grimmjow's nerves. It had been a long time since he'd had such stimulation and he was relishing every aching moment of it. He bit his own hand as he felt orgasm approaching. The building pressure made his breathing labored and before he knew it, he'd toppled over the precipice of pleasure and came hard while tearing into his own skin to mute his pleasured groans. Ichigo shot off mere moments later whimpering softly as he climaxed. Before a word could be uttered Ichigo pulled away and turned his back to Grimmjow while cleaning himself. Grimmjow knew that action and took it to mean that this occurance was not to be spoken of and would most likely not happen again. It did give him another reason to want to fight with Ichigo. He grinned while wiping up the evidence and tucking himself away.

Oddly Grimmjow had woken up feeling refreshed despite having less sleep. He also found himself smirking when he noticed that red welt that had appeared on Ichigo's forehead, no doubt from his own doing. The other seemed to be doing a pretty good job of ignoring him, which didn't really matter until at some point he'd been able to almost feel an intent stare on his back. When he'd turned, Ichigo had been the only one in the vicinity, but was acting indifferent. He shrugged it off as just his mind playing with him. Idly he stroked the bruise on his cheek pressing hard on the soft spot and grimacing at the sensation. His mind was circulation on the sight of Ichigo servicing himself and suddenly he couldn't get the ginger out of his head and was starting to get annoyed.

When the call for dinner had finally happened Grimmjow was beyond frustrated. All the inmates who knew to stay out of his way now wouldn't even look at him. He growled when Ichigo locked eyes with him from across the room. Ichigo's self-satisfied smirk made Grimmjow boil over and stalk right up to him. The whole room went silent as Grimmjow reared back and punched Ichigo causing his head to snap to the side. He grinned when he saw the fire flare up in the other's eyes. Scant seconds later had him dodging a well meaning fist. He near cackled as Ichigo leaped over the table and came at him full throttle. Grimmjow caught him, but the force of the attack had them tumbling to the floor. The other inmates watched in complete silence as they brawled. It was beautiful and brutal. Grimmjow managed to roll Ichigo on his stomach and pin him with his body, until he started elbowing back into his gut. It was painful and caused his hold to slip just enough to let the other out from under him. Grimmjow suffered at kick to the side before he righted himself and launched his body at Ichigo. Once more his larger musculature allowed him to pin the other down. This time he didn't make the mistake of letting Ichigo's arms free and caught him in a submission hold. Eventually their fight was broken up by the prison security and they were forced into their cells early.

Grimmjow was thrumming with excitement. Now that he'd been on the receiving end of the ginger's skills he was hooked. On top of that, all that rolling around had gotten him horny. At some point Ichigo was removed from his cell and taken to some other location. Grimmjow watched curiously as the guards led him off. When curfew rolled around and there had still been no sign of the other, he realized that Ichigo was being punished. It had happened to him the first time he'd started a fight. The guards had quickly noticed that putting him in solitary was asking for trouble. He guessed that Ichigo being more docile in nature, that he was the safer choice. Grimmjow frowned. He had a razor sharp mind though. It seemed like the more dangerous option. Either way he was irritated. For the first time since he'd been moved he found himself succumbing to his desires. It hadn't been nearly as satisfying as Ichigo's hand and left him wanting more.

* * *

><p>Three days passed and Ichigo still hadn't been brought back. Grimmjow was actually having trouble sleeping because it was too quiet. He'd gotten used to the sounds of life from the other cell. He was surprised though when a guard came to get him saying he had a visitor. He thought it odd since Nel had only visited last week. His hackles rose as he was sat in front of a blonde man who had a hat covering his eyes.<p>

"Who the fuck are you?" He growled at the stranger.

The man smiled and evaded his question. "Hmm now I see. It makes sense." He chuckled good naturedly. "So I come to see my dear nephew only to find that he's been in punished for starting a fight with you."

Grimmjow frowned at the man. "Then why the hell did you want to see me?"

"If I may, Ichigo is a special case. He isn't really one to start fights, but he has absolutely no problem finishing them." Grimmjow looked skeptically at the blonde. "He fights and kills to protect things. He seems to have taken a special interest in you though."

"Why would you say that. Seems to me like he has no problems laying out any of the other inmates." Grimmjow crossed his arms.

"Tell me Mr. Jaeggerjaques, what was it like fighting him?" The good nature seemed to disappear. "If you've observed him then you should notice the differences."

Grimmjow paused momentarily to think before replying. With the other men, Ichigo had given warning before attacking, and even so, none of the strikes were killing blows. With him, there'd been no warning and the barrage of hits were serious. It was only his own honed ability that had kept him from being more banged up. Then there was that look he'd received. That had been what had haunted him the other night when he'd pleasured himself. It was hot and battle-heady just like the kid had loved every moment. It brought up another question in his mind.

"Is he psycho or something?" Grimmjow asked tactlessly.

His visitor chuckled mirthfully. "He does exhibit behaviors of someone who is borderline schizophrenic doesn't he? Truthfully though, no. He is very much aware of his actions. Think of it as a trigger from his training." He smirked. "I trained him very well, in fact, he is only here because somebody in our organization is a mole."

Grimmjow's eyes widened and he turned to the other finally. "So those headlines about him being a mob-hitman are true?"

"Not really. He's more like a free agent." He bowed his head rooting around in his pocket before sliding a piece of jewelry through the catch. "This has some meaning to Ichigo and I'd appreciate it if you give it to him."

Grimmjow looked at the small necklace. Black leather cord with a seemingly plastic sword charm dangling from it, all in all fairly harmless and child-like. "Why would you think I'd give that punk anything?"

"Now, now Mr. Jaeggerjaques, I'm not stupid. I know that he will want to fight you again, and that you will not refuse. You two are very much alike." The blonde commented while standing up. "I'm sure the same demons haunt you." He said cryptically before leaving.

Grimmjow was puzzled by the visitor. He thumbed the small charm idly trying to figure out what the blonde man had been talking about. It left his mind running in circles about who Ichigo really was. Belatedly he wondered just how much in the know the man was. He seemed intelligent beyond just a mere bystander. He'd seen that kind of wisdom in his commanding officers when he was in service. The creaking of the bars next to his cell roused him from his thoughts. Ichigo was finally being brought back from solitary. The kid looked frazzled as he was manhandled into the cell, but the moment the guards left the facade fell. Grimmjow rolled his eyes, he knew it.

"So Ichi, want to tell me about this?" Grimmjow walked over and dangled the necklace between the bars.

Brown eyes widened for a moment as he reached out to grab it. It was quickly retracted before he could. "Tch, jerk."

"Blondie told me to give it to you because it meant something." Grimmjow chuckled and fingered it again. "So tell me the story and I'll give it back."

"Pompous asshole." He growled. "Fine." Grimmjow grinned at the pout. "My uncle took me in after my mother was murdered. He's a dangerous kind of guy though, so he trained me to fight. That necklace was just a reward for successful training."

Grimmjow growled at the less than interesting tale and tossed the charm into the other's cell. "Here I thought it was something good."

He watched the other slide it over his head and finger the blade with almost a childish innocence. Grimmjow leaned on the bars more intently observing Ichigo curious after his visit from today. "Why is it that only this cell has this small barred area?"

The question caught Grimmjow of guard. "Fuck if I know. Why? 's bother you that you don't have complete privacy?" He scoffed.

Ichigo smirked at him. "No. Keeps me on my toes." He gave a heated look to Grimmjow. "Next time you won't catch me off guard."

"Next time eh?" Grimmjow grinned again. Suddenly Ichigo's earlier promise came back to him. "By the way kid, your ass is mine. I pinned ya twice."

"I thought you weren't interested in that?"

"Changed my mind, fighting gets me going." Grimmjow shrugged. The incredulous look on Ichigo's face was priceless and made Grimmjow laugh. "Maybe you'll think twice about offering a nice little handjob."

Silence came from the other. Grimmjow smirked to himself noticing the small blush on the other's cheeks. It told him that despite his knowledge and acting, Ichigo could still be embarassed by simple crass dialogue. He sauntered to his bunk satisfied with how Ichigo had responded. The ginger sat on the floor for a moment watching Grimmjow walk. He unconciously found himself admiring the flexing muscles he could see through the grey prison shirt. It spoke of a raw prowess that he was only so anxious to be in contact with again.

By the time curfew had rolled around Ichigo had figured out that his uncle bringing the necklace in was a hidden message. As he laid down thumbing the blade he smirked wondering when he'd get to act. The simple act of Grimmjow being entrusted with giving it back to him said that his uncle had taken an interest in the other and was quite possibly allowing him to include the other in whatever he was planning. He was curious to see what was going to happen.

* * *

><p>The next week, Ichigo was pleased to get a visit from his sisters again complete with a little care package. The girls had told him that uncle Kiske had wanted to come visit as well, but had gotten caught up. He'd included some little goodies in the package as well. Ichigo smiled softly to the pair. Little boxes of candies and cookies were fit through the slot as well as an envelope. Ichigo recognized the handwriting on the envelope as that of his uncle's girlfriend and instantly knew something was going to happen. As his sisters bid him farewell he was anxious to get back to his cell and read the letter. Chances were that if his uncle was involved, all the items, even the ones his sisters brought him were tampered with.<p>

After he'd been returned to his cell, he'd noticed Grimmjow laying on his bunk stretching a gummi fish in his mouth. He waited until the guard left and tore into the letter. He scanned through his uncle's words carefully reading between the lines of the cheery phrases. It pretty much specified that each of his sister's presents held key items to help with his break out. It also detailed small modifications made to his little charm. Ichigo grinned ready to escape his small stint in the slammer. As he read the very last part of the letter his grin started to fade.

_Ichigo, do be careful of letting your 'interests' get the better of you. Don't let your emotions interfere. _

He wondered what Grimmjow had told his uncle and vice-versa. Kisuke Urahara was a clever man, and the fact that he mentioned it in his letter meant that he was aware of the unhealthy fixation with the blue-haired inmate. He didn't know why the other got under his skin. Ichigo admitted the man could fight and that had sparked his curiousity. He was both respected and feared by the inmates and guards alike and despite his rugged good looks, none of the queens even dared approach him. He was rude and had thrown countless insults through the bars at Ichigo. He could not understand why he felt such an undeniable attraction to the other. His body and mind were cultured for fighting, to be mentally strong in difficult situations and here he was itching to fight with the other again and even repeat that taboo night he swore he wouldn't. He had wanted to find Grimmjow again, but he hadn't wanted to get so involved.

He again found himself wondering why his uncle had spoken with Grimmjow. Kisuke had known and encouraged him to find and set things right, but he hadn't expected him to take an active role. He turned and watched the other man again. His teeth gleemed brilliantly as he tore one of the gummi fish apart. It was then he began to wonder who the other really was. He of course knew why Grimmjow was there, but nothing about the other man really. Their brief 'conversations' had revealed no important information. Ichigo figured he had a few days before the plan would be enacted, and that gave him just enough time to figure out about Grimmjow and get to know the person that had essentially caused him to turn away from his former life.

"Do you have something worth fighting for?" Ichigo asked suddenly while looking up.

Grimmjow paused surprised that the other was speaking to him. He sat up and turned to face the other cell. "Nel's all I got left 'sides the guys from my unit." He frowned. "Why you asking all this personal shit?"

Ichigo continued to stare at the ceiling while thinking of a way to evade the answer. "Where will you go when you get out?"

"Fuck if I know. Nel will be done with school and prolly have her own family and shit. I don't want to ruin that. Girl deserves it after the shit we've been through."

"No one else?"

"No. Family's all dead." Grimmjow watched Ichigo carefully wondering why the other was so talkative. "Pops was killed in action and mom was murdered." He walked up to the bars."What about you? Not giving you free information. Especially after your weirdo uncle talked to me."

"Obviously I've got family. You've seen most of them." Ichigo commented while turning back to meet the other's eyes.

"Ain't that kinda dangerous in your line of work?" Grimmjow scoffed. "Yea seeing as you got yourself all locked up, who's going to look after them?" He sneered.

"Obviously their father." Ichigo smirked. "Also, I'm surprised Urahara spoke with you. My uncle is a devious and crafty man." He laid down on the floor his eyes still trained on Grimmjow. "My father taught me self-defense, my uncle cultured my skills."

Grimmjow watched as Ichigo stretched on the floor. The prison issue shirt slid up just a bit as he twisted. Grimmjow's breath caught as he got a sight of tanned flesh. His eyes darkened in lust as Ichigo continued to stretch showing off his flexibility. As he rolled over and got back to his feet Grimmjow was hard pressed to not whistle in appreciation. Ichigo had been well aware of the eyes on him and found himself enjoying the attention.

"You won't pin me again. Not unless I let you." He turned and walked back to his bunk as the guards called for line up for dinner.

Grimmjow couldn't keep his gaze off Ichigo. His eyes narrowed as he caught sight of the way the other's pants hung low on his hips. He knew that was a sign from the other bitches. The other inmates eyed Ichigo hungrily taking notice of the thin line of underwear they could see. Each wondered if the ginger knew what kind of signal he was giving off. When Ichigo sat down alone it caused a murmur to run through the other inmates. Ichigo smirked to himself as he caught bits of chatter on who was going to try to get him first. He knew exactly what he was doing. None of the inmates seemed to be willing to take the first shot. He knew by the end of dinner that was going to change if the looks he was getting was any sign. He shot a smirk toward the corner where he knew Grimmjow was seated. The response was a deep growl.

Ichigo didn't have to wait long. When he stood to clear his plate away one of the men from the first attack approached him. Ichigo had planned his trip to the trash can so that he was nearest to the one facing Grimmjow. His eyes met the other as he slowly emptied his tray. He noticed the color darken slightly at the pressence of the other man. Ichigo turned when the man was close enough that he could feel his breath on the back of his neck.

"So bitch, you ready concede?"

"Concede?" Ichigo quirked an eyebrow. "To who? You? Why the hell would I want to do that?" He tilted his head defiantly.

Ichigo smirked when he heard chairs scraping back meaning more inmates were circling him. "You see bitch, you're showing off that you're ready to be taken." He chuckled darkly. "Or don't you know that?"

"Oh, I know exactly what I'm showing." He clicked his teeth. "But none of you can satisfy my appetite." His eyes lightened in warning.

The inmates all began laughing. None of them were aware of the meaning in that statement. Also, nobody had even noticed that Grimmjow had stood up and was watching intently on what was about to happen. Blue saw the minute twitch right before Ichigo's leg shot up and caught the first inmate in the stomach with his knee. A split second later the same leg pistoned back in a high kick and hit in the next man's chest. He exhaled roughly as he fell back winded. Grimmjow's eyes darkened as he watched Ichigo. The other's skill was obvious, the way he gracefully dodged. It was the unrefined way that Ichigo fought that stopped Grimmjow's breath. It was like watching a street brawl but with just a little bit more precision. Grimmjow found it violent, familiar, and even beautiful.

Grimmjow growled as he saw one of the inmates grab a chair and raise it to strike Ichigo. "I think you guys have had enough fun." He grasped the chair then pushed it back smashing the would-be attacker in the face.

The other men went completely silent. None of them had ever seen Grimmjow intervene. Now that he was they were shocked. All the other men were afraid of Grimmjow, even those larger than himself. His presence commanded respect and his aura was intimidating. All of them knew his reputation as both a soldier and a violent brawler, yet none had been in a fight with him. They hadn't even really seen the extent of his ability despite how he'd pinned the smaller, obviously skilled killer down.

"Well, well. This is surprising. Never thought you'd be coming to the aid of the newbie." Apparently his interference had drawn a lot of attention from the other brutes. "Though you come from military, you should be used to seeing a bitch get what they're asking for."

Grimmjow didn't respond. He merely growled and reeled back and punched the man square in the jaw knocking a few teeth loose. His eyes met Ichigo's for a brief moment and saw that fire in them again. He grinned as he set into the pack in a glorious tangle of kicks and punches. This was the first time any of them men was on the receiving end of Grimmjow's temper and they all knew right then that their fears had been well-founded. The guards didn't even want to interfere. They watched on as Grimmjow laid out the other men awestruck at the fierce sight he was. After the brutes had all been taken down he tilted his head at Ichigo noticing the heavier manner in which the other was breathing. He was sure that tonight after curfew was going to be interesting.

He looked down at the man that had first taunted him and kicked his side. "Just so you know asshole, nobody in my unit ever did that shit."

Ichigo was excited. His adrenaline was pumping and all he wanted to do was brawl with Grimmjow. Their eyes met one last time before Ichigo turned away and went back to sit down at his table. Eventually the guards came over to sort the inmates out carefully avoiding the blue-haired man. None of them approached Ichigo either for fear of inciting his temper. The guards had been stunned to see Grimmjow step into action. All of them knew his reputation and had at one point or another been on the bad end of his fist. Then after while he just calmed down. His aura was still just as intimidating, but he didn't actively fight them anymore. Of course they had assumed that by Grimmjow beating the other inmates down, that he had staked a claim to the newest inmate. No one could argue the atractiveness of the boy. Even the guards had a hard time keeping their eyes from him.

After the dinner fiasco Grimmjow was brimming with energy. He was looking forward to curfew and a nice handjob if Ichigo's expression had been anything to go by. He would have loved to slam Ichigo into the wall and have his way during shower time, but he didn't really want wandering eyes seeing. If he was going to enjoy the other's body he didn't want any spectators to even get a glimpse of what was his. He was disappointed however when lights out had rolled around and Ichigo hadn't so much as looked at him. He growled in annoyance at the other's back. The little fucker had pretty much given him the perfect definition of bedroom eyes quite obviously turned on by all the fighting and now was ignoring him. Grimmjow hated cock-teases more than anything and that was exactly what the little rat had been.

A soft clicking roused Grimmjow from the daze he'd fallen into. It was well into the evening he surmised and was curious as to what had caused the noise. He sat up and listen for a minute. Something seemed incredibly off. As his eyes adjusted to his wakefulness he looked toward Ichigo's cell and noticed it was empty. That snapped him to full attention. He jumped up and walked closer to the door to his cell to look and see if the guards had come to retrieve the other. He saw nothing though. It was eerily quiet. The buzzing of the emergency lights was the only thing Grimmjow could hear. Normally he'd be able to hear the guards' boots clacking along the floor. This abnormal silence had his defense up. He gazed around cautiously looking to see if anything was suspicious. Everything had looked normal and he was about to turn back to his bunk when he noticed Ichigo's plastic sword-charm on the floor just outside his cell. He knelt down and slid his arm through the bars barely able to reach it.

"The hell?" He stood up wondering what was going on. He fingered the small charm and looked out into the hallway again. "What the fuck is going on?"

The prison's fire alarm sounded suddenly causing a loud ruckus. Guards seemed to come out of the walls to get the prisoners safely out of the building. Grimmjow was agitated and confused. He wanted to know where his neighbor was at. As he was being ushered out he scanned the crowd looking for the ginger. The prison yard was buzzed with grumpy comments from both guards and inmates alike. He did want to know what was going on just like everyone else, but he paid them no mind. He started as someone grabbed his shirt from behind.

"What th-?" His eyes widened as he turned to see the man he'd been watching for.

"Shhh. Don't attract attention." Ichigo whispered. "Turn back forward, but answer my questions." Grimmjow was confused, but he did as he was told for now. "Why are you really here?"

"Beat the shit out of some guy. He insulted me, my dad, and disrespected my whole family. Beat him down about three times until finally the last time it was within an inch of his life."

"You were in the military from the time you got out of high school. How did you get discharged?"

"Got hit in the knee with a stray bullet. Doctors thought I'd never be able to properly use that leg again. Guess I'm just lucky."

Ichigo smiled to himself. Everything that his uncle had mentioned in the letters and clues about Grimmjow matched up so far. He had one last thing to ask though. "Does the name sousuke Aizen mean anything to you?"

Grimmjow was about to turn back, but Ichigo's hand was on his head keeping him facing forward. "What the hell do you know?" Grimmjow growled.

"Just answer me. I need to know."

"He's the fucking reason that my family is screwed up. Mom was murdered by one of his guys. Pops was killed in action by taking a bullet from a terrorist group that he was doing deals with. The guy I beat the shit out of was one of his."

"Good. Slowly start backing up toward the gate. Don't look back and don't look around. Five minutes."

Ichigo's presence was gone after that. He didn't know what to do, but now his interest was perked. This knowledge of his personal business made him uncomfortable. Then of course the memories of the terrible things that had happened because of Aizen. Of course since the man was a powerful and charismatic politician and in Grimmjow's mind con-man, he'd never get convicted. Aizen's arm stretched far and Grimmjow had long since tried to find ways to take the man down. Unfortunately he was alone in his search and it had landed him here. He wondered what the other man was up to and what it had to do with Aizen. He sighed when the fence finally hit his back.

"Move to your right slowly. There's a cinderblock outcropping that you can use." Grimmjow sighed. "Keep facing forward until I tell you."

"I hope you know what the fuck you're doing." Grimmjow growled in annoyance.

A loud clicking followed by metallice clanging hit his ears. Suddenly the yard went dark. Yells from the guards could be heard over the sounds of the backup generator kickstarting. Grimmjow closed his eyes waiting for them to adjust to the dark. Ichigo's fingers brushed along his back through the fence catching his attention.

"The backup generator powers the search lights. It will pass this way in just a second so duck down and make yourself as small as possible." Ichigo's hand had strayed upwards making a shiver run through Grimmjow. "Get down and wait for my signal." Through the fence yanked Grimmjow down somehow.

"What the hell?" The light passed over his head and Ichigo let go.

"Now! You have fifteen seconds to get over the fence and go prone."

Grimmjow knew how important time was and sprang quickly into action. He mind snapped into habits of his time in training. He'd always been agile for his bulk and time in the slammer hadn't changed that. A small twinge in his knee reminded him that despite a near full recovery from the old wound, it would never completely heal. He pushed himself over just as the search light came back into view. Knowing he didn't have enough time to properly scale down he dropped and landed to the ground with an audible thud. Immediately he pressed himself low to the dirt and watched as the light passed. He laid there quietly holding his breath. He thought himself crazy for going along with whatever escape the other man was planning. Mentally he was repeatedly slapping himself in the face. He just knew they were going to get caught.

"Two minutes. Come on, we need to leave before everything comes back up." His hand roughly grasped Grimmjow's pulling him up and causing him to stumble after him.

"Where the fuck are we going?" Grimmjow grumbled.

"Home." Ichigo smiled. "You didn't honestly think that they had caught me did you? That was just a bit of fun."

* * *

><p>Grimmjow growled as he was roughly pushed into a dark room. He could feel Ichigo's body right behind him as the other shoved at him. The heat was stifling and his body was still thrumming from the adrenalin rush of the escape. Grimmjow turned to face the other his eyes just making out the lines of his body. He tensed as warm hands came in contact with his bare arms. He could feel the callouses on Ichigo's finger tips as they scanned upwards. The touch was slow and deliberate and caused him to shiver. He hadn't expected such a delicate exploration. The bruising kiss that followed shocked him into action. He gripped the smaller man harshly and turned them quickly so that Ichigo's back was against the wall. They battled tongues twining togther. This was what Grimmjow had been waiting for. All the teasing had been worth it. He tore at the standard prison issue clothing somehow managing to get the ginger's shirt over his head.<p>

"I told you that you wouldn't pin me again unless I let you." Ichigo whispered between kisses.

The air was knocked out of him when his back hit the floor. Ichigo's smaller body held him down while his hands were locked in place by slender fingers. Fury shined in his azure eyes as he struggled against the surprisingly tight hold. Somehow though, he found himself even more turned on. He tested Ichigo's strength again and noticed the smirk the other held.

"You know that I can kill you so easily like this. Twenty five ways immediately come to mind." He leaned forward so that he was scant inches from Grimmjow's mouth. "That's not why you're here though."

Ichigo closed the gap between them and sucked on Grimmjow's lip. He untensed his muscles and stretched out letting every inch of his body flushly touch Grimmjow's. He kept the tight grip on his hands though, letting the other know he was still in control. Ichigo trailed his mouth along Grimmjow's jaw until he reached his ear lobe. Grimmjow inhaled deeply when Ichigo swirled his tongue along the edge. The sensation caused a shiver to run the length of his spine. His hips bucked as the sensitive spot was teased. Grimmjow had not been used to someone taking advantage of his weak zones before. Most of his conquests had been quick lays with his partner not taking time to learn his body. It had been fine, but this new attention he was receiving made him angry and hot all in one. He desperately wanted control of the situation and it was very noticeable in the way his body was twitching.

"I've been looking for you for a very long time."

That caught Grimmjow's attention. "What?" He growled while fighting to turn his head.

Nothing more was said. Ichigo released his hands and quickly rolled them over so that Grimmjow now hovered above him. He smirked and dragged the other down for an open-mouthed kiss. It was enough to distract Grimmjow and he quickly responded. Pent up frustrations poured out of him as he was allowed control of Ichigo's body. He attacked the man's neck with fervor leaving angry bites in his wake. The soft pants the other was making spurred him onwards. Somewhere between marking Ichigo's neck to hell and groping him between the legs he'd managed to toss his own shirt off. He moved back up to kiss Ichigo. He felt the other smirk against his mouth. He was about to push himself up when arms wrapped around his back and rolled them over again. Their bodies rubbed together causing Ichigo's already sagging pants to slide further down. Hands trailed over his chest stopping to pinch at his perked nipples. Grimmjow gasped, unused to the sensation.

"You'd think this perfect fighter's body had never been touched by the way you sound." Ichigo had whispered against his ear. "That's not true though." He hummed while pushing himself down leaving a trail of nips and licks along the way.

Ichigo stopped when he got to the top hem of Grimmjow's pants. He smirked as Grimmjow let out a frustrated groan. He could tell that the blue haired man was not keen on being made to wait. Ichigo wanted to take his time and savor this. He felt Grimmjow move as if he was trying to watch what was about to happen. His tongue came out again, this time to swirl around the other's navel. A low rumbling moan came out in response. Ichigo grinned and repeated the action while slipping his hands under the hemline of Grimmjow's pants.

"Stop fucking teasing." He hissed out.

He relented just a little and pulled the pants and underwear down enough to free Grimmjow. The blue-haired man let out a deep breath at the action. Ichigo was pleased at the response and continued the trek lower. He was very much in tune with every twitch and minute shiver that happened. He waited for a moment letting Grimmjow settle again before he moved to his penis. The surprised gasp that the other man made had Ichigo smirking around the engorged member. Grimmjow wished that the room hadn't been so pitch. He wanted to be able to clearly see what was going on. All he could make out was the figure of the smaller man hunched over. He wanted to be able to match an image to the dirty and incredibly sexy noises that Ichigo was making. His head lulled back at a particularly deep suck. His previous thought about Ichigo still being a little bit innocent was thown out the window along with his patience.

"Fuck...feels good." He groaned while trying to thrust his hips up into that teasing mouth. "Fu-" In his twisting he managed to kick his pants completely off.

Ichigo could feel Grimmjow's pleasure cresting. His body was twitching more and the muscles in his legs were tensing for impending orgasm. He wanted to let off just to hear the sound of frustration he knew would follow, but he couldn't stop himself. It was always intoxicating to him to be in control. Something that had developed over his years of being a free agent no doubt. Someone as naturally strong and stubborn like Grimmjow really got him heady. And he knew all about the man. His tongue flicked out tracing the underside of Grimmjow's penis while he slid off to suck at the tip. His right hand cupped around it and began stroking and twisting in tandem with his suction. Ichigo felt a shiver run down his body at the low, wanton moan that Grimmjow released as he came. He drank the essence down wanting to get every bit of the other that he could. Damn Kisuke's warning to hell. He wanted this man so badly.

"I've been waiting to do that..." He licked his lips while slithering up Grimmjow's body. "For a very long time."

"You weren't in prison long enough for that." Grimmjow panted. "So you fucking talk right now." The threat didn't hold much weight though from his breathy tone.

"Last I checked, you weren't the one who hired me, so I'm not going to obey that." Ichigo grinned to himself. "Besides I'm enjoying this right here." He emphasized while giving the softening member a stroke.

Ichigo released the other and instead leaned down to kiss him. Instantly Grimmjow's lips parted as he tried to take control of the kiss. The ginger's teasing was driving him absolutely nuts and he was done with it. Determined to throw the other off, he grasped Ichigo's shoulders and pushed. He was met with surprising resistance and he growled when he realized that Ichigo was not going to give him control just yet. When the kiss ended Grimmjow realized he could actually see Ichigo's eyes gleaming back at him. The small amount of light filtering in from somewhere unknown to him caught the other's eyes giving them an almost gold hue.

"If I let you have this body what will you do with it?"

Grimmjow didn't know what to make of the cryptic question, he did however notice the untensing of Ichigo's muscles and used that to flip him over so he was once again in control. It wasn't true control, but he chose to ignore that and instantly began roughly kissing and biting at the other's lips. He paused when the other moaned softly. Something clicked in his mind when he noticed that Ichigo hadn't taken the reigns again. He wanted to lose control. The teasing had been to push him enough to force him to go off the handle. Grimmjow grinned to himself fully intending to enjoy what had been offered to him. He'd had a few partners before, men and women, but none of them had his body this wired. He figured though it was because of the fight in the other.

He was rough with Ichigo's body. There were no gentle caresses that he faked with previous partners. Everything was raw, sharp and so very much like himself. He used his musculature to his advantage and kept the other pinned down. Even when other man began to struggle he pressed down harder and kissed firmer. Each gasp of pleasure stoked Grimmjow's libido and pushed him further. Ichigo's hands came up to curl into his arms almost painfully. Grimmjow hissed in delight and bit down on his lower lip. Ichigo was so responsive to the rough treatment and it made him want to throw it all into the wind and screw him senseless. The promise of him coming undone kept Grimmjow's resolve tight. His right hand slid down Ichigo's chest to tear his shirt off. Not a moment later, his left yanked at mussed tangerine tresses. He tore at the neck bared to him relishing the loud moan the other released.

"You like this don't you?" Grimmjow growled against Ichigo's neck. "You want me to make you submit."

He received a low chuckle in response. "On the contrary, I want to see you try to dominate me."

Grimmjow growled deeply in his throat and yanked at already peaked nipples. That action caused a surprised gasp from the other. As he moved south he found himself irritated that clothing still barred him from his prize. The pants were quickly removed and tossed to the side. Underwear soon followed revealing Ichigo's hardened sex. He struggled against the larger man hoping to get some leverage, but the hand teasing his penis offered a fine distraction. The tongue laving at his neck compounded the problem. His self control slipped and he found himself thrashing under Grimmjow's ministrations. The grip became more firm and rhythmic and Ichigo found his body thrumming in bliss. His mouth fell open letting a constant stream of moans out. He could feel the smug grin against his neck and it snapped him into action.

In a sudden show of strength and flexibilty he pushed Grimmjow back. He sat up and reached for the discarded pants searching for the items he'd snatched from the prison clinic. When he found what he'd been searching for he turned his body and sprang at the taller man. Grimmjow reacted quickly and used the momentum from the surprise attack to tumble them over. In the scuffle he'd managed to roll them into a streak of light with Ichigo landing on top. He gasped at the sight. The silvery light gave Ichigo a pale glow. His normally brown eyes gleamed a lighter amber from lust. Grimmjow watched in rapt fascination as Ichigo stretched upwards lifting his body away for a moment. His back arched as he rapidly prepared himself for what was about to take place. A moment later Grimmjow was being enveloped in a tight heat. He willed his eyes to stay open so that he could watch as Ichigo fully seated himself on his penis.

It was slow and torturous, but Grimmjow refused to move enraptured in watching Ichigo come completely unraveled. His body quivered as the other man began rocking his body. It was slow at first, but the pace rapidly picked up. Grimmjow's hands shot out to grab his hips and aide with the frantic rutting. The sweaty slap of skin on skin mixed with the keening, sinful noises coming from Ichigo caused Grimmjow to finally snap. He completely lifted the other off him then immediately slammed him back down striking against his prostate. Ichigo's eyes shot open wide and he bowed back his legs tightening around the man below him. His fingers splayed out on muscled thighs and dug in trying to give leverage to ride his cresting pleasure out.

"Ahn..."

His eyes screwed shut tightly as he came clamping tightly around Grimmjow. Tinges of pain shot through the larger man's legs from the blunt nails cutting into his skin. He knew he wouldn't hold out long and continued to thrust up into the climaxing body. A rumbling moan spilled from his lips as he held Ichigo down against his body as he came. Shallow thrusts slowed as he let his body course through the aftershocks of his powerful orgasm. They stayed like that for a few moments Grimmjow staring up at the beautiful image Ichigo made. His body relaxed finally and his eyes started to drift closed. Dully he registered Ichigo moving and sliding off his body. A soft warmth settled beside him on the floor and he found himself so comfortable that the pull of sleep overtook him.

* * *

><p>Grimmjow awoke disoriented hours later wondering where he was. Images from his escape and passionate sex floating back into his mind and he shot up suddenly noticing the absence of the tangerine-haired inmate. He belatedly realized that he was not on the floor either. His eyes darted around the spartan room. Finally he caught a glimpse of a folded piece of paper lying on the floor next to the futon he was laying on. He growled as he read it. Short and to the point, but it left so many unsaid words.<p>

_Atoning for my past sins. I'm glad I found you and decided to break the rules before my last job. If you wish to know more ask Urahara. Otherwise I'll tell you all about it when I return._

_-Ichigo _

* * *

><p>an: This very long and incoherent drabble was made with the hopes of cheering blackstorm up. I feel like I kinda failed with what I was going for with Ichi. I wanted his personality to be Shiro's, Zan's and his all rolled into one. He doesn't really feel like himself though. He's a former killer for hire under Aizen, but defected because of brief meeting with Grimmjow. It's all tied together, but I felt like this was dragging, so I'll probably do a little addition to this explaining that,(and it gives and excuse for more GrimmIchi sex)

Also, I don't know very much about prison. I tried to do a little searching on what actually goes on. The terminology was the first thing I found. Bitches, queens, and anything remotely feminine sounding refer to men who have essentially given their bodies up for penetration in return for some protection. Daddies, wolves, brutes, etc. represent the dominating men. People like Grimmjow are left alone usually. If your reputation precedes you, I read that most inmates will leave you be. I also looked at a few prisons' daily inmate schedules to get an idea of how that worked. Other than that, I know diddly squat. This is not meant to glorify prison or what goes on in there, so I hope it doesn't come off that way.

Anyway, thanks for reading.


End file.
